


far from doves and roses (unless you count the claws and thorns)

by summerdayghost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Percy should have known better.





	far from doves and roses (unless you count the claws and thorns)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



In retrospect Percy should have known better. It was rare that attractive things actually turned out to be benevolent. Usually the helpful things didn’t want to be seen. As for the things that would destroy men, ripping them limb from limb… Look, there was a reason Percy had his suspicions about peacocks. Nothing that meant well did _that_.

If Percy should have learned anything over the years it was that. Well, that was one of the things on the list. Another thing on the list was that arachnophobia was totally valid.

But he was exhausted. Sure, he wasn’t physically tired, if anything his body was thrumming with energy, but his mind was about to pass out. It was two in the morning after what had to be the longest day of Percy’s life. Well, the longest day of his life where he wasn’t in direct mortal peril.

This quest was going nowhere. He didn’t quite understand why they sent him (and with Nico! like that wasn’t a disaster waiting to happen). They had been on the road for two weeks now and saw no progress. None. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Percy had gone to try to do some recon, and now he was walking back all alone in the dark of the night to the motel empty handed.

So when he stumbled across the flowers he fell right into their trap. They were just so pretty. Too pretty he should have realized. They were purple and pink and golden and red. Mostly red. If he had to compare their shape to other flowers it would be roses. Or peonies. Percy didn’t have the greatest frame of reference when it came to this sort of thing.

The flowers practically demanded to be smelled. He could have sworn he could hear their little voices crying out for it. Percy would not be one to deny them. He absolutely buried his face into the bush full of flowers.

The aroma was strong enough that it could have knocked him backwards. Instead he just went in closer. The scent was not unsimilar to that of other flowers, but it was so much more. They smelled like a sea breeze. They smelled like cookies fresh from the oven. They smelled like comfort. They smelled like arousal and filled his mind with cunt and cock. Percy failed to note that last part.

Pulling himself away was difficult. Some part of him wanted to stay forever. Die there. He had half a mind to pick a bouquet of them and bring them back to the motel. Destroying such beauty would be sinful even if he could feel pangs of disappointment somehow.

As he started on his way back to the motel he didn’t find the frustration building up in his gut to be odd. He was already frustrated before he stopped to smell the flowers. If this quest turned out to be a wild goose chase he would be far from surprised. The gods were funny like that. Ha ha.

The horniness didn’t take him off guard either. It didn’t exactly come out of nowhere. Traveling with Nico hadn’t exactly been great for Percy’s masturbation opportunities. That boy didn’t sleep, Percy was pretty sure.

He almost jerked off once on this entire trip, three motels ago in the shower. His hand was almost there when Nico barged in to ask a question. The interaction went as smoothly as one would expect given the context. Somehow Nico was oblivious to the awkwardness. Maybe boundaries and social norms were different in Italy. Maybe differenter still in the Italy of Nico’s time. Percy had been meaning to find something on that topic. He felt it would clear up a lot.

Nico didn’t have a clue what he would have witnessed. Percy was sure of that. He nearly slipped and fell he changed positions so fast. Nico didn’t need to see anything like that. Still the way Nico stared at him during that conversation (well, always but especially then) scared Percy out of even considering masturbating until he was far, far away from Nico. The wide eyes reminded him of the bits of innocence still intact.

That being said Percy’s sex drive hadn’t evaporated despite the neglect. Feeling a little horny when his mind wasn’t otherwise occupied was normal now. As much as he wished that weren’t the case.

What did surprise him however was the erection straining against the front of his jeans. He didn’t notice it at first, but it grew until it couldn’t be ignored after a few blocks. Looking back he realized that he’d been hard as a rock from the moment he first smelled the flowers. Somehow he didn’t put two and two together from that. To be fair his throbbing erection made it difficult to think about anything other than sex.

Sex, sex, sex. Percy needed to be fucking someone yesterday. His body was practically screaming at him. He would die if he didn’t get off. The logical part of his brain doubted that but the even more logical part of his brain reminded him demigods had died over less.

He looked around for any person in grabbing distance to relieve himself with. Unfortunately the streets were entirely empty which was typical for this time of night. On the plus side there was a nice bus bench. He whipped his cock out before he even fully sat down.

As he fondled himself, not even moving his hand yet, he told himself that he shouldn’t be doing this. This was a public place. It would be a crime. Yet no one was here he thought as slid his hand up his shaft.

Moaning he decided slow and soft was entirely the wrong way to go about this and he treated himself rougher. He started to hope to be seen. Maybe someone walking home from last call. Maybe the bus had a late night stop. Maybe that person would sympathize with his plight and get down on their knees. Or better yet, into his lap.

It was the thought of a nice stranger bouncing and moaning around him that brought him to a finish. Relief flooded his heart in the moment between orgasm and realizing that he was still hard. If anything jerking off had just made him hornier.

He didn’t just need to come. He needed to fuck. But who? There was no one around.

Nico suddenly popped into his mind. Ludicrous idea, but Percy was too far gone to out and out dismiss it. Under normal circumstances he was sure he’d find the prospect repulsive. Nico was only th- his age wasn’t important. His age couldn’t be important if Percy was going to actually go through with this. Technically speaking Nico was in his nineties so if anything fucking him would be fucking a senior citizen But beyond his age there was the personality. He was such a gloomy ~~child~~ ~~teen~~ ~~geriatric~~ ~~whatever~~ fellow. That gloom was not without edge. Percy worried about being cut if he so much as glanced at him wrong.

He had every reason to hate him and he knew it. Percy just wished Nico also liked him as well as hated him if only because it would make things simpler. He didn’t dislike the boy. In fact he very much dis-disliked him. Percy’s impossible dream world ideal for the future of their relationship was that Nico might regard him as an older brother of sorts.

Yet now his cock twitched in appreciation at the thought of Nico’s lips. He bought Nico a popsicle once towards the start of this quest. Nico said he didn’t like it as he sucked down the whole thing. That memory was proving a decent foundation for fantasy. Percy had yet to see him fully undressed, but that just helped his imagination run wild.

All the lights were on when he got back to the motel room. Nico was sitting cross legged on the bed with a hefty book in his lap. Something about doves if Percy recalled correctly. It was supposed to help with the quest, but honestly he thought Mr. D was just fucking with them when he made them bring it with them. This was probably Nico’s eighteenth read through. As far as Percy could tell he preferred it to his company.

“Did you…” Nico looked from his book and stopped dead.

This was likely on account of the fact that Percy hadn’t bothered to put his cock back in his pants. He didn’t see any point in doing such a thing. So it was just out there. Saying hi.

Bright red Nico hissed, “Percy!”

He closed the door behind him and locked it, “I like the sound of that.”

“Are you insane?” he closed the book slowly, “If you suffered any head trauma I would rather know now.”

Percy hadn’t been hit in the head but the realization hit him like a brick. He thought back to that time Nico barged in on him in the shower. There was more to it than Percy had known in the moment. But with all the glances and awkward conversations and nervous energy and the coquettish way he put on his socks (okay maybe not that last one) in mind it was perfectly clear. Nico needed this more than Percy did. To give it to him, to fuck him, would be an act of mercy.

“You want it so bad,” he strolled up to the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry about that.”

“So you’ve figured it out,” the flush of embarrassment turned to fury, “Stop mocking me.”

Percy pounced knocking Nico flat on his back with an arm across his chest, “Stop mocking me.”

“What’s—” he paused clearly rethinking his words, “Can we talk about this?”

Such a stupid question didn’t deserve the dignity of an answer. Instead he worked on getting Nico’s pants down. Hercules would have had problems with that task with the way Nico squirmed and struggled. Luckily down to the knees was good enough for his purposes.

If the whispers around camp were to be trusted this sort of act was supposed to be prepared for with fingers. Percy didn’t bother with that. Nico screamed as Percy shoved his entire length in. He couldn’t hear him over the pleasure. Why they weren’t already doing this every damn night (and every damn morning) Percy would never know.

“Made for this,” he breathed as he slammed back in.

By no means did Percy start out slow. He was full on fucking him from the first second. Nico continued to try to fight his way out, but all that did was make the position Percy fucked him into more interesting.

Nico was a cute kid, in his own aloof way, and he was even cuter taking cock. With the way his face scrunched up he should be taking it from every man they came across and letting Percy watch. Being a slut would be good for Nico. Gods knew he needed to relieve some pressure. Just as long as Percy got to fuck him whenever he wanted to no matter how many men were in the picture it would be fine.

As cute as Nico was like this Percy knew he’d be cuter still getting fucked through and past an orgasm. The thought of him shaking all over stimulated was almost too much.

Eventually Percy finally thrust into Nico at and angle that made him freeze and whine. He tried that angle again and Nico bit his lip.

“I knew- I knew,” he groaned, “you’d love getting your cherry popped.”

Nico ran his nails down Percy’s back so hard he drew blood. Even in this state of mind Percy was able to recognize that action as an attack. He didn’t care. It was just fucking hot.

Percy continued to hammer into Nico hard and fast. He desperately wanted to make Nico come on his cock. Nico deserved nice things after everything he’d been through. Getting fucked good would be a very nice thing. This goal began to become more and more something that would have to wait for later. Percy was just too worked up.

His completion felt so spectacular that it may have counted as a religious experience. He had never come so hard in his life. He had also never fucked Nico before. Maybe that was the key.

The burning need from before was doused on a personal level, but there was still business to attend to. Percy shifted to suckle at Nico’s neck. He moved one hand down to play with his cock and used the other hand to stroke his hair.

It was the hair thing that made Nico sob, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Because Percy wanted to do this, even if it was more those flowers than him, neither of them knew that, “Because you want this.”

He had worked Nico up to full hardness and he was starting to leak. Percy felt pride settle in chest while Nico sniffled.

“That’s beside…” Nico trailed off before crying out as he spent in Percy’s hand. Whatever he had to say was likely unimportant anyway.

Percy kissed him on the forehead, “Good boy.”

Nico’s tee shirt was covered in sweat and his eyes were steel, “I will slit your throat while you sleep.”

“Sure you will,” he laughed.

It had been a really long day, but at least it ended on a beautiful high note. Percy was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. His dreams were peaceful and filled with the boy next to him.

Nico didn’t, by the way. Slit Percy’s throat. Percy was very much alive when his senses came back to him in the morning.


End file.
